Family Matters
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: Santana is eighteen and already has one child so no one was expecting her to suddenly fall pregnant again. A secret about her past soon comes out though, a secret that only Brittany knows.
1. The Wedding

Family Matters

**Summary: Santana is eighteen and already has one child so no one was expecting her to suddenly fall pregnant again. A secret about her past soon comes out though, a secret that only Brittany knows.**

Chapter One: The Wedding

"I hate Rachel, I hate Finn, I hate weddings and I especially hate the colour pink," Santana complained as she stood in front of the long mirror in her bedroom, putting in her hoop earrings. Santana groaned to herself and glanced down at the horrible, barbie pink dress that she'd been forced to wear. It was Rachel's choice for the bridesmaids colour and she hated it. "Why do we even have to go?"

"Because Rachel and Finn are our friends," Brittany said, walking into the room. Santana rolled her eyes and looked towards her two year old son, Zachary. He was lying on the bed colouring in his colouring book about cars. He had on a smart, checkered shirt with a collar and a pair of black pants with spiderman sneakers. Santana said that he could only wear them if he dressed up smartly for the wedding.

"Don't mess your suit sweetie, okay?" Santana asked and Zac just nodded. He didn't seem to be listening though. "Come on then," she sighed and put on a fake smile for Brittany, "we best get going. Zac, pack your things up darling."

"I'll do it for him," Brittany said, packing his colouring book, crayons, stuffed bunny rabbit and toy cars into his spiderman backpack, "there you go sweetie."

"You spoil him," Santana said, picking him up and holding him in her arms, "he needs to learn to be more independent for when he starts day-care."

"He's only two Santana," Brittany reminded her and carried Zac's bag downstairs whilst Santana carried Zac. Once at the bottom, she placed him on the floor so he could walk, "are we going to a wedding sweetie?" Brittany asked as Zac took Santana's hand and put his thumb in his mouth.

"Yeah," Zac said, "Uncle Finn's and Aunty Rae!"

"Take your thumb out your mouth when you're talking Zac," Santana told him, "you're being rude sweetie." Zac took his thumb out of his mouth with a pout and Santana shook her head at him. "I'll have none of that, that face doesn't work on mommy and you should know that by now."

"You can hold your teddy in church, okay?" Brittany said to Zac, "so you don't get bored."

"Yeah, teddy see wedding," Zac said.

They met everyone outside the church. Zac walked by Santana, holding her hand whilst Brittany held Zac's spiderman bag. They were the last to arrive but Santana usually used the excuse 'we needed to get Zac sorted.'

"Well, aren't you just a little prince?" Quinn cooed to Zac, looking down at him, "You look good kiddo."

"Thank you," Zac said politely, smiling at Quinn, "spiderman sneakers."

"Wow, they're awesome Zac," Quinn told him. Puck then came over, lifting the little boy into his arms spinning him round, Zac giggling the whole time. "Puck, put him down," Quinn giggled, "poor kid."

"Are you going to be good when we go in?" Puck asked and Zac nodded.

"Okay Zac, sweetie," Santana knelt down and adjusted his shirt collar, running her hands through his hair and cleaning round his face with a tissue, "mommy has to go and stand next to Aunty Rachie okay? So you need to be a good boy and keep quiet, you can have your teddy but nothing else."

"Yes mommy," Zac nodded.

"If you start to play up, I take your toys and you'll go in time out for two minutes." Zac nodded, looking down at his feet.

"Come on little man," Brittany said, "let's get you seated." She reached down and picked him up, spinning him round and making him laugh. Santana shook her head at them both and followed them into the church.

* * *

"That was such a beautiful ceremony," Kurt said as they all stood round during the reception, watching Rachel and Finn cut the wedding cake together. "We're all growing up so fast, we'll be graduating, Santana has a kid, Finn and Rachel are married."

"I know," Mercedes laughed in agreement as they all cheered and clapped as the cake was cut.

"Okay, who wants cake?" Rachel asked, throwing her hands up in the air. "Sit down, me and my wonderful husband here will bring it round for everyone." They all laughed and went to take their seats at their assigned tables. Zac sat between Santana and Brittany at their table with Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes opposite them. "Do you want a slice of yummy wedding cake kiddo?" Rachel offered Zac a slice first.

"No," Santana spoke up and shook her head, having a sip of her drink, "he's not allowed cake."

"Oh," Rachel said, shocked, "why not?"

"I don't let him have junk food Rachel," Santana said, "he's okay. Britt is getting him some fruit and he'll be fine with that."

"Can't you let him have a treat just this once?" Rachel asked, "it's my wedding day and I want everyone to have some cake."

"Pwease mommy," Zac said, pouting at Santana, "Cake!"

"Rae, he'll be sticking with the fruit," Santana said and then turned to her son, "and Zac, you know better than that, the answer is no so take the pout off of your face."

"You never let me have anything," Zac said crossing his arms angrily, "you suck!"

"Excuse me?" Santana said, "Young man, who are you talking to like that?"

"Sorry Santana," Rachel apologised quietly, "I shouldn't have said anything like that, sorry."

"Fine," Santana sighed, "just give me a moment alone with him please." Rachel nodded as Santana took Zac's hand and led him out of the hall. Once outside, she knelt down to him and tapped him on the arm, "I don't ever want to hear that word again, do you understand? Now, we are going to go back into that hall and you are going to stand in the corner until I come over to you. Move now." Zac nodded and went back inside, going to stand in the corner. Santana sat back down and Brittany came over with the fruit and water.

"Where's Zac?" She asked.

"Standing in the corner," Santana said, "he said I suck because I wouldn't let him have any cake and he's not speaking to me like that Britt."

"San, he's two," Brittany pointed out, "he probably doesn't even understand what it means and you could have let him have a little bit of cake."

"No Britt," Santana said, "he can't speak to me like that and he's not having any cake, end of discussion." Brittany sighed and nodded. She set the fruit and water down on the table and headed over to the two year old.

"Hey kiddo, you alright?" Brittany asked, kneeling down and tapping him on the shoulder, "mommy loves you, you know that right?" Zac shrugged, sniffling a little, "hey sweetie, don't cry. Mommy just has a lot on, she didn't want to come to this wedding in the first place and with the new baby on the way..."

"Mommy won't have time for me because of the baby," Zac said, leaning his head against Brittany's chest and sticking his thumb into his mouth.

"Course she will," Brittany comforted him, "but Zac sweetie, don't mention the baby to anyone okay? Mommy doesn't want anyone to know just yet because it is a really big deal, understand?" Zac nodded at her. "Good boy, now how about we go and sit back down and do some colouring in your colouring book and maybe when mommy isn't looking, you can have a tiny bit of cake. How does that sound?"

"Good," Zac smiled, with his thumb still in his mouth, "our secret, right?"

"Yeah, our secret," Brittany said, winking at him, "don't tell mommy, yeah?"

"I won't," Zac giggled.

"And it might be a good idea to say a little sorry to your mommy, yeah? You upset her a little bit," Brittany whispered in his ear. Zac nodded and took Brittany's hand, walking over to the table with her. Zac then climbed up onto Santana's lap and gave her a big kiss.

"I thought I told you to stay in the corner," Santana said but couldn't help a smile.

"Sorry mommy," Zac apologised sweetly and gave her another big kiss, right on the lips.

"Okay sweetie," Santana said and kissed him back, letting him sit on her lap, "eat your fruit, then you can do some colouring eh?" Zac nodded and tucked into his fruit, looking up at Brittany. Brittany smiled and winked at him and Zac just remained on Santana's lap, eating the fruit in peace.

**Hope you like the first chapter guys :) let me know what you think in a review. **


	2. Quinn Finds Out

**Boris Yeltsin: Okay :)**

**Doodle91xxx: I find him really cute :) thanks for reviewing**

**a-citer: I didn't really have any inspiration to be honest. Just thought of it and thought it'd be good, glad you like it :)**

**C-c-c-c-combo Breaker: Haha noo cuteness all around :)**

**Glee4ever123: That will soon come out :) and yeah Britt is kind of like the other mom**

**Guest: Thanks :)**

**snowdrop1026: Zac is just the cutest :)**

**brittana-is-wanky21: You'll soon find out :) **

Chapter Two: Quinn Finds Out

"Tree, sunshine, doggy, baby," Zac spoke aloud to himself as he sat at the kitchen table with Quinn, finger painting. Santana never usually let him do that because of how messy it was so it was a huge treat for him when Quinn let him. "Done," he smiled proudly and held up his green and yellow hands. Quinn was also doing a painting just to encourage him with it.

"That's fantastic kiddo, does mommy never let you do this then?" Quinn asked and Zac shook his head, "Well, it can be our little secret can't it?" Zac giggled and nodded his head.

"Mommy said she may not have much time to play with me anymore," Zac said, crossing his arms, "because of the new baby." Quinn's eyes widened as she glanced up from painting.

"Your mom's having a baby?" Quinn asked quietly and Zac nodded, "I'm sure she'll have time for you sweetie."

"I'm not allowed to tell anyone," Zac told her, "she told me no." The door soon opened and Quinn heard Santana call through. "Mommy!" Zac jumped down from the table and ran out of the kitchen towards the front door, leaping into Santana's arms.

"Hello sweetie," Santana hugged him and kissed his head, "were you a good boy for Aunty Quinn?" She asked and Zac nodded. "What's this?" Santana asked, holding up Zac's messy hands, "You almost got mommy's nice dress dirty Zac and what have I told you about finger painting?"

"Aunty Quinnie let me," Zac said, looking down at the floor, "Sorry."

"Well, we'll let it go just this once but you know I don't allow messy play, okay?" Santana said, "now, go upstairs and put your pyjamas on ready for bed. I'll come and tuck you up in a minute." Zac nodded and crawled upstairs as Quinn came out of the kitchen, "thanks for looking after him Quinn."

"I'll go and help Zac," Brittany said, going upstairs.

"She spoils him," Santana said to Quinn, "he's quite capable of getting dressed himself."

"He's two, it's okay if he needs a little bit of help," Quinn pointed out to her friend, "I hear someone's pregnant again, at eighteen. I have to say Santana, I was not expecting that. Is it the same guy who is Zac's dad?" Santana nodded her head. "Who is this guy Santana? I mean, you get pregnant by him two years ago and now you're pregnant by him again, you're eighteen sweetie."

"Yeah well I'm keeping the kid," Santana said, pushing past Quinn and going into the kitchen, "and you know that I don't allow Zac to do messy play."

"He loved it," Quinn mentioned, "and he painted you a picture," she picked up the picture that Zac had done and handed it to Santana.

"Did you help him do this?" Santana asked with a smile.

"No," Quinn shook her head, "He did that all by himself San, he sat there and enjoyed himself." Santana nodded and put the picture on the refrigerator with one of the magnets.

"I love the picture," Santana said, "but I still don't want him doing stuff like this until he is older, okay? That is a rule set for him and I will stick to it."

"So, the baby San?" Quinn said, "are you really keeping it? You've got Zac already and you are only eighteen."

"Don't you think I know that?" Santana said, "but I am keeping the baby whether you like it or not and to be honest, it has nothing to do with you or anyone else for that matter so back off."

"I'm just worried, okay?" Quinn whispered softly.

"You don't need to be," Santana reassured her.

"But what about Zac?"

"What about him?" Santana asked, shrugging her shoulders. "He's doing just fine."

"What happens when the baby comes?" Quinn asked, "he is going to want attention too, you know? You can't just leave him out."

"That will never happen Quinn," Santana told her.

"Well obviously it will because you have already told him," Quinn reminded her, "he does speak to me."

"I'm not discussing this any further," Santana said, raising her hands defensively.

"Santana!" Brittany called and came into the kitchen, "Zac wants to hug and kiss you before bed." Santana nodded and made her way upstairs to Zac's bedroom. Zac was sitting up in bed in his pyjamas, cuddling his stuffed rabbit.

"Thank you for my lovely picture baby," Santana said, kissing his head, "it's wonderful." Zac smiled and leaned up to give her a big kiss on the lips. "Thank you baby boy," Santana smiled, "have a good sleep, mommy will see you in the morning. Have you had a story from mama?" Zac nodded and snuggled down in bed. "Good boy, nighty night," Santana said and turned off the light before walking out. She went downstairs and into the kitchen to where Quinn and Brittany were talking.

"Come on San, we need to talk about this," Quinn said with a small smile.

"No!" Santana shouted, "We really do not need to talk about anything, this is my choice and I have made my decision. I am not getting rid of my baby. I was sixteen when I had Zac and I chose to keep him because he is apart of me and to be honest, the thought never even crossed my mind and the same goes to this baby."

"You are making a huge mistake," Quinn said, "'how are you going to cope with this?"

"I think me and Britt together will get on very well," Santana said, "we both have enough money saved up to last us a life time so everything is fine, I'm not going to explain myself to you anymore Quinn. You might not like it but honestly I do not care!"

"Mommy," Zac said from the doorway, "I heard shouting mommy."

"It's okay baby," Santana said, "go on back upstairs to bed."

"I'll take him, okay?" Brittany offered, "get him settled again." Santana nodded as Brittany picked Zac up and carried him back upstairs to bed.

"I'm going to go," Quinn sighed and slipped her coat on, "have a nice night," she smiled at Santana and left the house. Santana sighed deeply and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and running her hands down her face. Brittany soon walked back in.

"Is he asleep?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded, "THAT is exactly why I didn't want anyone finding out just yet."

"They're all going to be shocked," Brittany said and sat down beside her, "but they'll just have to live with it, won't they?" And Santana nodded, resting her head against Brittany's shoulder. Brittany smiled and kissed her temple, "come on," she comforted, "let's watch a movie and go up to bed ourselves, yeah?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded in agreement, "that sounds perfect."


	3. Running Away

**Boris Yeltsin: Me too**

**Fanficfan19: That'll soon come out :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Zac really is cute and I think they make good parents too :) thanks for reviewing**

**Glee4ever123: Yeah they are :)**

**Santanalover16: I know, love him :)**

**brittana-is-wanky21: They are together and you'll soon find that out :)**

**snowdrop1026: She is a little strict with Zac but there'll be a talk about that in this chapter :) **

**jo: She isn't mean, just strict. They're going to talk about that in this chapter though**

**Guest: She should, I guess**

**BrittanaForeverX: Your guess is correct :)**

Chapter Three: Running Away

Brittany knocked lightly on the door of Zac's room and walked in to see him sitting on his bed with his Spiderman backpack, putting all of his toys into it. She smiled and stood in the doorway, watching and wondering what he was doing before going to sit on the bed next to him.

"What are you doing little man?" She asked, ruffling his hair.

"I'm wunning away," he said, slipping his bag onto his back.

"Really? And why is that?" Brittany asked, pretending to be interested. Really, she was quite scared about what he had just said to her.

"Mommy no like me," he said, climbing down off of the bed, "So I'm going to Aunty Quinnie's house to stay."

"Well, would you like mama to drop you off there because it's a long way?" Brittany asked and Zac nodded. "Come on then handsome." Brittany took Zac's hand and helped him down the stairs. "Have you got everything you need?" Zac nodded. Brittany smiled at him and took him out of the house. She held his hand the entire way to Quinn's before stopping outside. "Here we are then, Aunty Quinnie's house, I am really going to miss you kiddo."

"I'll visit," Zac said.

"Mommy will miss you too," Brittany said, kneeling down in front of him, "I think mommy will miss you the most, I think she might cry when she sees that you are gone."

"She will?" Zac asked, wide eyed.

"Oh definitely," Brittany nodded, "I will as well. Home won't be the same without you there and think about your poor baby brother or sister growing up without an older brother to look after them, we're all going to be extremely upset Zac."

"I guess I could stay," Zac said.

"Good boy," Brittany cooed, pinching his cheeks a little and making him laugh. Just as she was going to suggest heading home, Quinn came out of her house. "Oh hey Quinn."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked, looking down at Zac, "come on in you two." Zac ran over to hug her before heading inside. "Mom's just popped out, do you want a drink?"

"Juice!" Zac yelled, running into the living room and sitting down on the floor.

"Is he allowed juice?" Quinn asked and Brittany nodded. "Water for you?" Quinn asked, knowing what Brittany wanted and she nodded with a smile. "Okay, one juice and one water. Here you go. Trouble with Zac?"

"He was just talking about running away," Brittany sighed, "I managed to convince him to stay though, he thinks San hates him."

"I can see why," Quinn said, raising an eyebrow and handing the glass of water to Brittany. Brittany had a sip but looked shocked at Quinn. "Come on, we all have to admit that San is a tiny bit strict with the kid."

"Yeah she's strict but she just wants the best for Zac, I mean she's helping him with numbers and stuff at the moment ready for day care," Brittany said, trying to defend her girlfriend.

"Okay, let's refresh our memory shall we?" Quinn said, counting on her fingers, "no junk food, no messy play, making him change and go to bed on his own, no shouting, no TV, only allowed to play at certain times, making him tidy his toys up when he's finished..."

"Okay, you made your point," Brittany interrupted her, taking another sip of her water and leaning against the table.

"He's only two years old Brittany, what do you think about it? Because if you agree with me, why not speak to San? Are you scared of her or something?"

"No Quinn, I am not scared of her and I wish you wouldn't talk about San like that in front of her son," Brittany said and Quinn suddenly realised that Zac was standing in the doorway. She sighed and handed Zac a colouring book and some pens.

"Go and play in the other room for a while sweetie," Quinn said. "Me and mama need to talk." Zac nodded and headed back into the living room.

"Look," Brittany sighed, "I understand that some people may think that San is rather strict but she just wants what is best for him, she was brought up that way and that's how she wants to bring up her kids and I respect that Quinn. She had always said if she ever had kids, that was the way she would bring them up. Look, you may not like it but that is the way it is. Zac still has lots of fun with me and San loves that boy."

"I don't doubt that she doesn't love him," Quinn said, "I just think she is too strict with him Britt and you know it too so why don't you tell her?"

"Because whether me, you or anyone else say anything to her she isn't going to listen. She knows once she wants to do something, she will do it and no one can tell her and that's that so just leave it Quinn, please," Brittany begged her. "Look, I'm going to head back," she sighed, glancing at her watch, "San will be wondering what's going on so I'm going to go."

"Okay," she nodded, "I didn't mean to upset you though Britt."

"Just forget about it," Brittany said.

* * *

Brittany walked through the door with Zac and shut it behind them. Santana walked out of the living room and looked at her watch before smiling at her girlfriend and son.

"And where have you two been hiding?" She asked.

"Went to Aunty Quinn's," Zac said, "I was going to wun away mommy but mama stopped me."

"Oh she did," Santana nodded, slightly confused, "well, I'm glad she did because I would have missed my little baby boy."

"Course you would," Zac said with a smile, "mama said you'd cry."

"And she's right," Santana laughed, "course I would have missed you." Zac giggled and ran up to her, hugging and kissing her on the lips.

"Sowwy," Zac said, "I won't wun away again mommy."

"I'm glad," Santana smiled, kissing him back, "now go and put your stuff away in your room please." Zac nodded and headed upstairs to put his backpack in his room. "Running away, huh?" Santana asked, going into the living room with Brittany. "Why?"

"He was just feeling upset," Brittany said as they sat on the couch together, "said you didn't love him."

"Course I do," Santana said, in complete shock, "he's my baby boy, course I love him."

"I know you do," Brittany smiled, "Quinn had a chat with me, thinking that you are too strict with Zac."

"So, first she tells me to abort my baby and now she's questioning my parenting skills?" Santana asked. "God, that girl is doing my fucking head in. Why can't she just keep her nose out of our business?"

"Calm down," Brittany calmed her, "I told her that it was how you were brought up and that you're strict with him because you want the best for him."

"I'm not strict, I'm a good mom to him aren't I?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded, "You do still love me, don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I still love you?" Brittany asked.

"Because I became pregnant at sixteen and now here I am again, pregnant at eighteen by the same guy," Santana reminded her, "I'd completely understand if you want to leave me."

"I don't want to leave you," Brittany said and took Santana's hand in hers, "and that is not your fault, alright?"

"It kind of was with Zac," Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"It wasn't."

Santana had had a boyfriend way before she admitted to being gay to everyone. He was a few years older than her but had forced Santana into having sex with him. That was how she got pregnant with Zac. He left after finding out but came back, wanting custody of Zac. When Santana said no, he raped her and now here she was, pregnant again.

"He's in jail," Brittany reminded her, "we caught him and he can't come back to hurt you anymore."

"So, you don't mind?" Santana asked.

"It wasn't your fault," Brittany said and gave her a loving kiss, "And Santana, I want you to know that I will be here for you every step of the way, I promise."


	4. Sweets

**BrittanaForeverX: That's right :)**

**Guest: Yeah she should**

**Santanalover16: Same here :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Thank you, thanks for reviewing :)**

**Glee4ever123: Yeah exactly :)**

**LaurenKnight13: They disowned her unfortunately. Haha I kind of like strict Santana :)**

**Guest: You will be seeing more :)**

**Guest: Yeah that was adorable :)**

**Guest: She is good with the kid :)**

**DW: Haha glad you're back. I like strict Santana :)**

**Sammy: Thought it was different :)**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**Guest: Haha, I don't really know how I come up with them to be honest :)**

**Maya: Thanks, glad you like it :)**

**Guest: I want him too!**

**Skylar: Haha San is an awesome mom and yeah, Quinn is annoying lol :)**

Chapter Four: Sweets

Santana and Brittany had gone shopping and had taken Zac with them. When Santana was eight, her father had died from Cancer and it was his birthday in three days so Santana wanted to get him some flowers. It was something she wanted to do on her own though.

"Okay Zac, stay with mama please," Santana said. "And I mean that, no running off or you'll get lost." Zac nodded and stayed by Brittany's side as Santana headed off to look at flowers.

"Sweets," Zac said, pointing at the sweet section. Brittany smiled and glanced around but Santana wasn't with them anymore.

"Do you want some baby boy?" Brittany asked him.

"But mommy said I'm not supposed to have sweeties mama," Zac said to her.

"Hmmm, she did say that," Brittany sighed. "Didn't she? Well, how about you pick some and we will pay for them now so you can eat them? It will be our little secret from mommy."

"But won't mommy find out?" Zac asked.

"No." Brittany shook her head. "No sweetie, it will be our little secret, okay? That means you can't tell anyone about it, yeah?" Zac nodded. "Okay then, choose what you want quickly before mommy comes back." Zac went to look at the sweets, choosing what ones he wanted before walking back over to Brittany. "Those are the ones you want?" She asked and Zac nodded his head. "Let's go then buddy." Zac held her hand and they went to pay for the sweets before waiting by the entrance for Santana, Zac munching happily on his sweets. By the time Santana came back over, he was finished.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" She asked, making them jump slightly. "What's going on with you two? You look almost scared."

"That's because you scared us San," Brittany said. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded. "Hand please Zac." Zac walked up to Santana and took her hand as Brittany subtly winked at him.

* * *

"Zac, that is enough!" Santana yelled, grabbing Zac from the couch and placing him on the floor. "I have told you more than once to stop jumping on the couches, now go and stand in the corner for two minutes young man and do not come back until I come and fetch you and you've lost your toys for the day, now go." Zac started crying but walked to the corner. Santana shook her head and went into the kitchen. "I do not know what has gotten into him today, he isn't listening to a word I say and he knows better than that. It's like he's high on sugar or something." Brittany looked down at the floor, guilty. "You gave him sweets, didn't you?" Santana asked, crossing her arms but Brittany didn't say anything. "I cannot believe you," Santana said and walked out.

"Santana, wait," Brittany called, running after her. "Let me explain." Santana just made her way upstairs to the bedroom, pacing up and down with her hands on her hips.

"I can't actually believe you right now," Santana said. "You gave him sweets when you know I do not like him having them and he knows that, why would you do that to me? Why would you make me look bad with my own son? I can't actually look at you right now, was I supposed to find out?" Brittany shook her head. "This is great," Santana laughed. "Not only did you give my son sweets but you were going to keep it a secret."

"I wasn't trying to do that San," Brittany whispered. "I'm sorry, okay? It won't happen again, I promise. Please forgive me."

"I can forgive you," Santana said and looked towards her. "But I don't know whether I can trust you for a while, it's happened more than once Brittany. Look, I'm going to go and deal with Zac, okay?"

"Don't be hard on him San," Brittany begged. "It's my fault, not his." Santana just headed downstairs and went to sit on the couch in the living room.

"Come here," she said and Zac walked over with his head down.

"Sorry mommy," he apologised quietly. "I asked mama for sweeties." Santana sighed and lifted him onto her lap.

"Thank you for telling me that baby," she said. "But mama should have said no, she knows and you know that you are not allowed those and you're not allowed to keep secrets from mommy, okay? Promise me?"

"I promise." Zac nodded and hugged Santana, kissing her on the lips.

"Now." Santana smiled. "Go up to your room please, you need a nap baby boy." Zac nodded and kissed her one more time before running upstairs to his room.


	5. College Talk

**Doodle91xxx: Haha I love Britt in this, it's funny to see her sneaking round San like that :)**

**Boris Yeltsin: Will do :)**

**LaurenKnight13: Yeah they do indeed :)**

**Glee4ever123: Poor Britt. They are so cute together, I miss Brittana :)**

**Guest: Yeah it's good :)**

**guess: Because she still loves her and wants to help and support her, Santana isn't a bitch, she just doesn't want Brittany to change the rules with Zac or anything**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**Guest: Yeah, I like the different side :)**

**Lucy: I love Santana as a mom :) glad you like my writing**

**Guest: Thanks, glad you think so :)**

**Charlie: Awww, thanks Charlie :)**

Chapter Five: College Talk

Rachel, Finn and Kurt had all gone back to New York with Rachel and Kurt in NYADA and Finn still trying to figure out what he wanted to do. Quinn was at Yale and Brittany more than anything wanted to go to dance college. Santana had dropped out of college to be a stay at home mom to Zac and the new baby when it arrived but she was still planning on finding some sort of job.

"Do you ever think about college?" Brittany asked as she and Santana did the dishes that morning.

"I don't miss it if that's what you mean," Santana said.

"No, I meant...I love living with you and Zac and I love being a mom but part of me wants to go to college," Brittany said. "I want to be a dancer Santana, I got the grades that I needed for college, I graduated from high school so why shouldn't I be able to go?"

"You can go," Santana said. "I'm not stopping you, am I? If you want to apply for college, then do it. Look Britt, I don't want our friends to think that I am holding you back because that's not what I am doing here and I will never do that to you. You're smart so if it's something that you really want to do, then go for it okay? I will support you one hundred percent babe."

"Thanks San." Brittany smiled. "That really means a lot to me and I think that it is something I really want to do, you know? I'm going to do it."

"I'm glad to hear that Britt Britt." Santana smiled back at her. "You're going to show everyone just how talented you really are."

"I'll try," Brittany laughed. "You know this isn't the end for you, you can always go back to college as well or take on line classes and stuff. You don't have to put your dreams on hold."

"I do right now Britt," Santana said. "But I know there are options out there for me when I'm ready. So, we best get looking at colleges for you then, huh?" Brittany nodded as they finished the dishes. Santana walked into the living room and saw Zac sitting on the floor playing with his cars. "Zac baby, is your room tidy? I asked you to tidy it before you played."

"Yes mommy," Zac said, looking to her.

"So, if I go up there now, all your toys are going to be put away in the right place?"

"I'll just check," Zac said and jumped up before rushing out.

"That's what I thought," Santana muttered under her breath, chuckling to herself. "Hurry up Zac," she called up to him. "Because we need to go shopping."

"Okay," Zac called back down. Santana walked back into the kitchen to see Brittany putting the dishes away in the cupboards.

"Where's Zac?" Brittany asked.

"Just caught him playing with his cars in the living room," Santana said. "Even though I asked him to tidy his room so he's doing that now."

"I'll go and help him then," Brittany offered.

"No, he can do it by himself," Santana said. "And by the sound of little feet running down the stairs, I would say that he was done anyway."

"All done mommy," Zac said, walking into the kitchen.

"Good boy," Santana praised, turning round to him.

"I play with cars now?"

"No baby." Santana shook her head. "We're going to get our shoes and jackets on and we're going shopping like I said."

"Can I bring a toy, mommy?" Zac asked her.

"No Zac," Santana said. "Just in case you loses it and you don't hold it yourself anyway when we're going round the shops so you can leave your toys here, okay? Play with them later instead before bath and dinner." Zac began pouting. "Take that pout off young man, it doesn't work on me. Come on."

* * *

When they came back from shopping, Brittany was carrying the bags and Zac was fast asleep in Santana's arms, resting his head on her shoulder. Santana shut the door with her free hand and turned to Brittany, bouncing Zac gently.

"I'm just going to put him down, okay?" Santana whispered. "You alright with them?"

"Sure San." Brittany nodded. "Go ahead, sure you can manage?" Santana nodded and took Zac upstairs. Brittany walked into the kitchen with the shopping and began unpacking. Santana soon came down.

"Peace and quiet for a little," Santana said.

"I can't believe he cried himself to sleep," Brittany laughed.

"He always does after a tantrum," Santana said. "He'll be down saying sorry later, he can't handle making me upset or angry with him."

"You're cruel," Brittany laughed, kissing Santana on the cheek.

"Am not," Santana defended but kissed her back. Santana was right; soon after, Zac walked into the room with his head down. "Hello trouble, have you got something to say to mommy?"

"Sorry," Zac apologised.

"Come here," Santana picked him up and gave him a kiss. "I know you are but no more tantrums, eh? You'll need to set a good example for your baby brother or sister when they arrive."

"When will they arrive?" Zac questioned his mother.

"Oh, not for a while yet handsome but you can help me and mama with lots of preparing for when the big day arrives. How does that sound?" Santana asked.

"Good." Zac smiled. "Me help."

"Yeah, you help," Santana said, putting him down. "Now go and play before your bath time, eh?" Zac nodded and kissed Santana. The Latina giggled, watching her son rush into the living room to play.


	6. Telling People

**Boris Yeltsin: She is**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah, I love Zac, he's just so adorable :)**

**Guest: They are together, sorry if you can't see that. And don't worry, those situations will be coming up in the story :)**

**Glee4ever123: She won't be :)**

**Guest: Haha, thanks, glad you like it so much :)**

**Guest: Yeah I love it when Santana's a mom and I'm recently working on another one now which I haven't posted yet. Glad you like my story :)**

Chapter Six: Telling People

"I don't know Britt," Santana whined as they stopped outside the restaurant. "I don't know if I'm ready for this," she sighed. Santana and Brittany had agreed to meet everyone to finally tell the others that Santana was pregnant again. Zac was being looked after by Brittany's mom for the evening. "You saw how Quinn was, the others may react like that too."

"It doesn't matter what Quinn thinks," Brittany said. "I'm sure that the others will be supportive, don't worry. Come on." Brittany opened the door and dragged Santana inside and over to a table where everyone was already sat.

"We weren't sure if you guys were coming or not," Mercedes laughed, sipping at her drink. "Apparently, you have some big news."

"Yeah," Quinn whispered, smiling up at the two girls. "Apparently."

"Where's Zac?" Rachel asked as Santana and Brittany sat down at the table, Santana sitting awkwardly beside Quinn.

"Staying with my mom," Brittany told her. "She loves looking after the little man."

"You didn't bring him?" Puck asked.

"Come on," Santana chuckled. "We can't have a two year old running around the place when we're trying to have a grown-up conversation, can we?"

"What do you guys need to tell us anyway?" Finn asked, holding the hand of his new wife. Santana and Brittany exchanged glances and Santana bit her lip nervously, glancing down at the floor and fiddling with her hands. "Guys?"

"Well, I am going to college," Brittany began.

"You're leaving?" Quinn asked, completely shocked at this news.

"No." Brittany shook her head. "I want to study dance and San and I have found this college that has a dance class and it's only a couple of hours away from here. I wanted to go to college but I didn't want to leave San or Zac or..." She was about to say our new baby but stopped, realising that no one but Quinn knew yet. "You guys," she said, saving herself quickly.

"So, was that what you wanted to tell us?" Puck asked. "Because if you're not leaving, then that news isn't really that bad."

"Puck's right," Tina said. "What's going on with you two?"

"I'm pregnant," Santana said, deciding to just come right out and say it. "Again," she added in a soft, quiet voice.

"Pregnant?" Artie asked.

"Again?" Rachel questioned and Santana and Brittany both nodded. "How?"

"Is it Zac's dad?" Puck asked.

"Yeah." Santana nodded. "It is and the thing is you guys, I...I didn't choose for Zac or the new baby. I love Zac but..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I was raped and he...he came back wanting custody of Zac but I...I didn't let him and he hurt me again and now, I am pregnant."

"Oh my god," Rachel said in shock.

"Talk about bad luck," Finn muttered under his breath. "Are you keeping it?"

"Yes," Quinn spoke before Santana and Brittany could even answer him. "Yes, they are and I...I know that I wasn't very supportive before but the truth is guys that you two are my best friends and I have known you, Santana since we were six years old. I guess what I have to say is that I...I am so happy for you both, if you want to keep the baby then go for it."

"Thanks Quinn," Santana thanked her with a smile.

"What are you going to do about this guy?" Mercedes asked them.

"He's in jail," Santana said. "So now I know that he can't get to me again, I hate that this has happened to me...twice as well but I love Zac so much and I will love this baby. I may be eighteen and I may have two kids but that doesn't matter to me. Britt, Zac and this new baby are my family," she said and gave Brittany's hand a squeeze.

"You'll do great," Rachel encouraged. "And if you ever need a babysitter, well, Finn and I are always available."

"Thanks Rach," Santana laughed. "We'll keep that in mind, won't we babe?"

"Yeah," Brittany said, rubbing Santana's shoulder. "We will."

"So," Santana began, picking up the menu. "How about we order then and make the most of a night with no kids?" She joked. Everyone agreed to that and sat and talked before ordering their food.

* * *

"So, did he behave himself?" Santana asked Linda Pierce as they stood on the doorstep of Brittany's old house that night, Zac holding his mom's hand and looking down solemnly. "By the look on his face, I'm guessing no."

"Well, he threw a small tantrum when I wouldn't let him bake cookies," Linda told her. "I know what you are like with him having sugary snacks and I was just obeying your orders..."

"I know," Santana cut her off. "Thank you, you did the right thing. Come on Zachary."

"Thanks mom," Brittany thanked her mother and gave her a kiss before walking off with Santana and Zac. They walked home in an awkward silence, not saying a word to each other until they got inside.

"Get in," Santana said harshly as Brittany shut the front door behind her. "What did I say about kicking off at other people's houses?" She yelled at her son. "That behaviour is unacceptable Zachary Joseph Lopez-Pierce!"

"Easy on him, San," Brittany whispered as Zac began crying.

"No TV this Sunday," Santana said.

"But I always have TV on Sunday's," Zac whispered, looking up at her. "You say it's my tweat thing that day."

"Well, you're not having it and don't even think that you'll be playing with your toys tomorrow," Santana snapped. "Now go on, upstairs to bed."

"Can I have a kiss?" Zac asked sweetly. Santana sighed and leant down, letting Zac kiss her on the cheek. She then gave him a harsh pat on the bottom and he headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

"You could have gone easier on him," Brittany said, placing an arm round her.

"Britt, I won't have him speaking to your mom like that," Santana said. "He'll be punished and that's final, what happens when he starts school? At least he'll be well behaved because if he isn't, he'll know the consequences."

"Sure," Brittany sighed. "I'm off to bed, are you coming? We could...I dunno, snuggle."

"Really?" Santana asked. "Well, there's an offer I can't refuse."

"Yeah?" Brittany asked. "I could put my pyjamas on and then you can come in and rip them off of me, maybe?"

"Wanky," Santana said, raising an eyebrow before going up to the bedroom with her girlfriend.


	7. Baby Talk

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I just love how supportive they are of her as well :)**

**slbsp-33: Yeah I agree with that but I know that some moms are strict with their children. I like cookies! :D And yeah, I don't think Britt agrees either :)**

**Guest: Thank you, glad you like the story :)**

**Demetria: I loved writing that scene, tooo cute :)**

Chapter Seven: Baby Talk

Santana was sat on the couch, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder, her hands resting across her five month baby bump. The two of them were watching as Zac played on the living room floor with his toy cars and his toy farm, Dora the Explorer on the TV. Brittany smiled and rubbed Santana's stomach lovingly before kissing her cheek.

"Mama!" Zac squealed, jumping up and running over to Brittany.

"Hi sweetie," Brittany cooed to him, tickling him under the chin.

"Mama, how did baby fit in mommy's tummy?" He asked, holding his hands out dramatically. Santana and Brittany looked shocked, glancing towards each other nervously. "Baby?" Zac repeated in a quiet voice.

"Well, baby boy," Santana said, leaning forwards and stroking his hair. "The baby grows, right now it's very, very tiny and then it will grow and grow and grow until it's ready to come out and as the baby grows, mommy's tummy will get bigger."

"But how did it get in tummy?" Zac asked, confused. "Did you eat it? Mommy! Bad mommy, no eat Zac's bwuther or sister!"

"I didn't eat it, darling," Santana laughed. "Um...you know how baby chicks come from eggs?"

"So, baby happened when you ate an egg?" Zac asked.

"No." Santana shook her head, sighing deeply and beginning to get impatient. "Well, the um...the stork..." She looked to Brittany for help but she just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, when mommy and mama wanted another baby...we...we called up the stork and he um...he put a tiny seed in my tummy and that seed grows and turns into a baby."

"You're lying," Zac said, crossing his arms.

"No, I'm not," Santana said.

"Uh huh." Zac nodded. "You pway with your hair when you lie and you doing that now so mommy, you lying."

"Zachary, this is going to be your last warning for today," Santana said sternly. "Do not use that tone with me young man. Just because you don't like the answer to something, doesn't mean that you can take that tone with mommy. Do you understand me? Now, mommy has told you what you want to here and you can accept that answer."

"NO!" Zac yelled, stomping his foot. "Because you're lying and you said that lying is bad. It's not fair, I hate you." Zac then ran out of the room, tripping over his feet and ran upstairs. Santana stared at him as he ran, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, he didn't mean it," Brittany soothed, turning to Santana. "Sweetie, I'll go and talk to him and send him down to you, okay?" Brittany kissed Santana's cheek and walked upstairs to Zac's room, sitting on the bed beside him. "Zac, sit up and turn to face me please." Zac did, straight away. "What's the matter, little man?"

"Mommy was lying," Zac mumbled in a quiet voice. "Mommy sent me to the corner for a long, long time when I did that and hit my bottom. It was poorly after that."

"Mommy had every right to do that, sweetie." Brittany smiled. "You were being a naughty boy that day, now you asked mommy and mommy told you the best way she could, okay? I don't ever want to hear you say you hate your mommy again, you've made her cry Zac."

"I did?" Zac asked, looking up at Brittany with wide eyes.

"I think you need to go and say sorry to her, sweetie," Brittany said, kissing him on the top of his head. Zac nodded and quickly jumped off of the bed. He headed downstairs with Brittany following and walked into the living room and slowly over to Santana. He hauled himself up onto the couch and climbed onto Santana's lap, wrapping his arms round her neck and kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry, mommy," he apologised. "I didn't mean what I said, I don't hate you, I love you lots and lots and lots."

"Don't ever say that to me again," Santana cried. "Don't you ever say that you hate me, do you hear me?"

"Yeah." Zac nodded. "Can I have a hug and kiss now pweasse?" Santana smiled and nodded as Zac kissed her on the lips and snuggled up to her. "Can you cawwy me up to bed tonight, mommy?"

"I'm sorry my little prince but I can't," she said, holding him against her and rubbing small circles up and down his back.

"But you never do," Zac pouted. "Why not, mommy?"

"Because you're getting big and you can be very heavy to carry and mommy can't carry anything heavy at the moment, because of the baby. You wouldn't want your little brother or sister getting hurt now, would you?" Zac sniffled and shook his head. "I'm sorry honey but I can't carry you."

"I'll carry you, Zac," Brittany said from the doorway. "I'll take you up to bed tonight."

"But I want mommy," Zac whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Mama will have to do," Santana told her son. "But when the baby gets here, I will carry you up then. How does that sound?"

"Will baby be here soon?" Zac asked her.

"Four more months," Santana said. "It's still quite a long time but it will soon come round, I think that you'll enjoy being a big brother."

"What does a big bwuther do?" Zac asked.

"Well, a big brother looks after their little brother or sister," Santana said. "It's your job to keep them safe, play with them, teach them things and help mommy and mama as well."

"Is that fun?"

"Yeah," Santana laughed. "Course it is. Now, how about as a special treat you can stay up thirty minutes later and watch TV. Would that make you feel a little bit better?" Zac nodded with a smile. "That's my big boy," Santana said with a smile and tapped him playfully on the nose before kissing him on his forehead. Zac smiled and began rubbing his tiny hand up and down Santana's big stomach.

"Baby?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah." Santana nodded. "In there is Zachary's little brother or sister."

"Ow!" Zac quickly removed his hand and looked up at Santana with sad eyes, rubbing his hands together. "Mommy, the baby hurt me!"

"The baby didn't hurt you, baby boy," Santana laughed. "Your little brother or sister wants to meet their big brother, the baby heard you talking and felt you rub mommy's tummy and wanted to say hi back to you."

"The baby can hear me?" Zac asked, fascinated. "From all the way in there?"

"Of course." Santana smiled. "They have special kind of hearing before coming out of mommy's tummy."

"So, I shouldn't be sad?" Zac asked. "That the baby hurted me?"

"No baby because he or she was just saying hello to their little brother," Santana said.

"Can't it talk?" Zac asked.

"No, not until they are born so they use their feet to let you know they're listening." Zac nodded and wrapped his arms round Santana, giggling.

"Thank you mommy," he said with a smile.

"What are you thanking me for little man?" She asked her son.

"For giving me a baby bwuther or sister," Zac said.

"You're welcome," Santana said, giving him a kiss. "How about we watch some TV now, huh?" Zac clapped his hands and laid his head on Santana's legs as Brittany came to join them.

"Hi baby," Zac spoke to Santana's stomach as they all watched TV. "I'm going to be the best big bwuther, we can watch Dora and play with my cars and twains if mommy lets us." He rubbed Santana's stomach again and kissed it.

"That was beautiful, baby boy," Santana said, wiping a tear away from her eye. "Come here." Zac giggled and hugged her lovingly.

"Mommy, I have another question," Zac said. Santana and Brittany both laughed. Zac was only two but he was very bright and always full of logical and intelligent questions to ask his mommy and mama. Santana nodded, waiting for Zac to ask his question. "How does baby come out of your tummy?" He asked, lots of emphasis in his squeaky voice. "Doesn't it hurt because baby so big?"

"You are just full of questions today, aren't you sweetie?" Santana asked.

"Stop being silly, mommy," Zac laughed.

"Okay, well mommy will have to go and see a nice doctor," Santana told her son.

"Like the one I see when my tummy is poorly and he has to give me nasty medicine?" Zac asked.

"No, not that doctor," Santana said. "Another one, sweetie. This one is an even special one because he will help the baby come out."

"But how, mommy?" Zac questioned her, with emphasis once again.

"Like I said Zac," Santana said. "The nice doctor will take care of mommy and the baby, the doctor doesn't tell how he will get them out but he just does because he has these magical powers that will get your little sister or brother out."

"Wow!" Zac squealed. "So, the baby won't hurt mommy?"

"Of course the baby won't hurt mommy," Santana said. "Mommy is safe and the baby is safe. The doctor will make everything better, okay?" Zac nodded.

"How will you know if the baby is out if the doctor person has powers?" Zac asked.

"Because the baby will start crying for mommy," Santana said, tearing up as she spoke. "And the doctor will pass the baby over to me and the baby will stop crying." Zac smiled at hearing that.

"Because you have special mommy powers, huh?" He asked.

"That is right baby." Santana smiled. "I have special mommy powers, does that answer your questions baby?" Zac nodded his head. "Good boy, now let's get back to watching TV before your bed time, huh?" She cooed and kissed him on the head. Zac rested his head in Santana's lap and Brittany placed an arm round Santana, kissing her cheek and resting her head against her shoulder lovingly.


	8. Zac's Third Birthday

**Doodle91xxx: I love little Zac, he is so fricking adorable lol :)**

**snixx-tana: That will soon come into the story. Sure, the reason may not make sense but it will soon come into the story as to why she's like that with Zac. **

Chapter Eight: Zac's Third Birthday

Brittany walked into the kitchen to see Santana standing at the kitchen counter cutting up tiny carrot and celery sticks. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the bag of food that she had bought the night before. Emptying it out onto the kitchen table, cakes, chocolate and chips all fell out.

"Where did you get all that?" Santana asked.

"I went shopping last night," Brittany said. She walked over, grabbed the chopping board of carrot and celery sticks and threw it straight into the trash. Santana stared, wide eyed at her. "Santana, two and three year olds do not like that stuff. They like cake, pizza, chicken nuggets but not carrot sticks. It's Zac's third birthday, can't you just give him and his friends a nice treat?"

"I don't know." Santana shrugged.

"San, he's turning three today," Brittany reminded her girlfriend. "Kurt, Rachel and Finn and everyone from Lima is coming over and Zac has his little friends here too. Let them. I didn't buy just chocolate and cake, I bought pizza, fries, chicken nuggets, stuff like that."

"Fine," Santana agreed. "I guess you're right. What are the kids doing?"

"Quinn and Rachel have them all out on the bouncy castle," Brittany said. "Zac's loving it. I'll get the party food ready, you go out and watch Zac."

"Sure?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded. "Thanks sweetie," Santana gave Brittany a kiss on the lips before leaving the kitchen and heading into their back yard. Zac was having fun with his friends on the bouncy castle whilst Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes all watched and laughed.

"Hey, there you are," Mercedes said, hugging Santana. "Where were you?"

"Sorting out the party food but Brittany offered to do it," Santana told her.

"Is my baby boy having a good time at his party?"

"He sure is." Rachel smiled. "How far along are you now, San?"

"Seven months," Santana said. "Can't wait until this baby arrives already. Zac's excited as well which is great, I'm kinda scared though that he'll become a little jealous when the new baby arrives."

"He won't," Kurt reassured her. "Are you having a boy or a girl?"

"Don't know yet," Santana said. "Brittany and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Mommy!" Zac squealed, climbing off of the bouncy castle and making his way over to Santana. "Did you see me, mommy? Did you?" Santana laughed and knelt down, giving Zac a little kiss on the cheek.

"I did, my little prince," she said. "You looked just like Tigger. Are your little friends having a nice time?"

"Yeah." Zac nodded. "Emily asked me to be her boyfriend."

"Did she now?" Santana asked. "Well, that's very nice of her." Zac nodded and ran straight over to the bouncy castle, Quinn lifting him up and onto it.

"How old's Emily?" Kurt questioned with his arms across his chest.

"Two," Santana giggled. "Bless her." Brittany soon ran out of the house. "Hey sweetie," Santana greeted. "Food ready?" Brittany smiled and nodded. "Okay kids, come and have some food then," Santana called. Quinn and Rachel helped the children off of the bouncy castle and helped get their shoes back on them before taking them all into the house. Santana sat at the head of the table with Zac whilst his friends sat round.

"Cake!" Zac squealed with excitement and looked to Santana. "Are you sure, mommy?"

"Of course," Santana said, holding the plate out to him. "Help yourself my big boy." Zac smiled and chose two cakes whilst Brittany walked round the other children with the food. She then kissed Santana and Santana mouthed a small thank you to her.

"You're welcome," Brittany whispered and winked at her. "Are you having a good birthday, Zac?" Zac nodded. "Three today, huh? Wow, you are getting big."

"School soon," Santana said and Brittany nodded. "It's scary, seeing how much he's grown."

"I agree," Brittany said, taking a seat. "I still remember when he was a tiny, little baby."

"Was I very tiny?" Zac asked and both Brittany and Santana nodded. "Will my baby bwuther or sister be tiny too?"

"Oh, definitely," Santana said, nodding her head. "But they will grow, just like you." She leaned in and tapped Zac jokingly on the nose. "Now, eat up your lovely party food because we still have presents to open, don't we?"

After the kids had eaten, Brittany sat on the floor beside Zac and helped him unwrap his presents. He's received a whole mixture of things including some new cars, a teddy bear backpack, a Dora the Explorer game and colouring book, more colouring books and crayons, some reading books and even some new clothes and light up sneakers.

"Wow, are you going to say thank you for all your nice presents?" Santana asked him. "Zachary?"

"Thank you," Zac thanked his friends and then the whole of the glee club as well.

"Hope you had a good birthday, Zac," Quinn said, winking at him.

"Now, if everyone would like another go on the bouncy castle before their mommy's and daddy's come and pick them up," Santana said. "Brittany and Quinn will take you all back outside."

"I will help you tidy up," Zac said to his mom.

"No, sweetie." Santana shook her head. "It's your birthday, go and have some fun with your friends."

"Are you sure?" Zac asked and Santana nodded. Zac smiled and wrapped his arms around his mother before following all of his friends out into the yard.


	9. The New Family Member

**EV87: Same here! Haha, I hope my kids turn out like Zac when I'm older :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah so cute! :)**

**greenstacks89: Brittany isn't like that at all in this and Santana is nice, she's just strict with her son like some parents actually are. **

**Guest: Here's an update, sorry it took so long :)**

**Holdonandstaystrong: He so is :)**

Chapter Nine: The New Family Member

It was the middle of the night when Santana went into labor. She jolted upright in bed and and gasped in pain, clutching her stomach tightly. Brittany was lying fast asleep in bed next to her, silently. Santana bit at her lip and reached across gently, shaking the sleeping blonde awake. Santana had to admit that Brittany looked so much like Sleeping Beauty when she slept.

"What's wrong?" Brittany yawned, rubbing at her tired eyes.

"It's come," Santana managed.

"Now?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded her head. "Alright, I'll grab the bag and we'll drop Zac off at Quinn's and..."

"There's no time," Santana sobbed, reaching for Brittany's hand. "Can we just get to the hospital, please?" Brittany smiled and nodded her head as she found Santana's hospital bag, leaving her pyjamas on to save time.

* * *

"Where is he then?" Quinn asked, walking into the hospital waiting room. Unlike Santana and Brittany, she'd actually bothered to get changed. Brittany stood up with Zac in her arms and handed him over. "Hey little man, are you going to stay here with me, eh?"

"Thanks," Brittany thanked her. "San wanted to get to the hospital straight away, she's in a room now so I must dash but thanks for staying with him. Be good, sweetie," Brittany told Zac and kissed him on the head. She then waved bye to Quinn and headed into Santana's hospital room as quickly as possible.

"Where's my mommy?" Zac asked as Quinn sat down in one of the hospital chairs with him on her lap.

"Your mommy is going to collect the new baby," Quinn told him and kissed his cheek. "So you are going to have a new baby brother or sister soon."

"Mommy was in pain," Zac said with tears in his eyes. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Your mommy is going to be just fine, little one. You know the baby is in mommy's tummy?" Zac nodded. "It's telling mommy that it wants to come out because it can't talk yet."

"But it's hurting her!" Zac whined.

"Zac, your mommy will be fine," Quinn calmed. "Why don't you grab us that Dora the Explorer book and we can do some reading, huh?" Zac nodded and walked over in his Spider-man pyjamas and slippers. He picked up the book and climbed back up onto Quinn's lap, handing it over to her. "Let's see what Dora is up to today, huh?"

"She'll be fighting Swiper the Fox," Zac said confidentially. "She always does and she always wins too, yay Dorwa!"

"Well, you seem to know this book off by heart," Quinn giggled. "Does mommy read it to you at home?"

"She reads the other Dorwa books," Zac said. "Not this one though, not heard this one I haven't."

"Maybe Swiper will win in this one then," Quinn suggested.

"Noooo." Zac shook his head. "He never wins because he...he not as clever as Dorwa and Boots, he always loses because he's a dumb fox and foxes are dumb and they are um...dumb!"

"Are they?" Quinn giggled. "Are they dumb?"

"Yes but mommy doesn't let me use that word so ssshh," Zac silenced Quinn and held a finger to his lips to show her that he wanted her to stay quiet about it.

"Okay, ssshh," Quinn repeated and copied him. "I'll keep quiet about it. Now, let's read," she said with a smile and opened the book up at the first page. "Hey look, there she is," Quinn said and pointed to the picture of Dora. It was halfway through the story and Zac was fast asleep across Quinn's lap. An older woman entered the waiting room and just smiled at the sight.

"He's adorable," she said. "Is he yours?"

"No." Quinn looked up from the book and shook her head. "I'm just watching him for my friend, she's in labor."

"He's lovely," she said and Quinn thanked her quietly. "What's his name?"

"Zac, he's three," Quinn told her. Quinn was about to get back to reading when Brittany walked in. "Britt, everything okay?" Quinn asked and Brittany nodded with tears in her eyes. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," she reassured her. "San's fine and...and so is our daughter."

"A girl?" Quinn asked, beginning to choke up and Brittany nodded.

"Wake him up, please," Brittany begged. She hated waking Zac but this was an important moment. Quinn nodded and gently shook the little boy. His eyes flickered open and he whimpered but he soon got excited when he saw Brittany standing there.

"Mama!" He squealed and jumped down, running over to her. Brittany laughed and lifted him into her arms. "Mama, where's mommy?"

"Your mommy is with your new baby sister," Brittany said, rubbing her nose against Zac's.

"I have a sister?" He questioned, his mouth hanging open and she nodded. "What is my sister called?"

"Your sister is called Isla," Brittany told him. "Do you want to go and see her?"

"Yes please," Zac whispered and Brittany carried him out with Quinn following, the old woman just smiling at them as they left.

Santana was sitting up in bed cradling her new baby girl in a pink blanket and singing to her gently. The door then opened and Brittany walked in with Zac in her arms, Quinn close behind.

"There's my big boy," she said with a smile as Brittany placed him down on the bed. "Be careful Zac, she's sleeping."

"She's tiny," Zac said, peering over Santana's arm at the sleeping baby. "Was I that small?"

"Yes you were little man," Santana said. "You need to be very careful with Isla because she is very delicate at the moment, okay?" Zac nodded.

"Can I hold her too?" Zac asked and Santana looked hesitant all of a sudden. "Pwease mommy, I'll be extwa careful, I pwomise."

"Alright." Santana nodded and carefully handed her over to Zac, helping him hold her head. "Hold her head gently because she can't hold it on her own just yet, okay?" Zac nodded and looked down at his baby sister proudly.

"Look at me mama and Aunty Quinn!" He yelled and for that moment, Santana didn't even care if his yells woke Isla up because she had never been prouder.

"Smile," Brittany said and took a quick picture of Zac and Isla together. "There's another one for the book. You okay, San?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded, her eyes fixed on her two children. "Absolutely perfect."

**More chapters to come guys! Hope you liked this one :)**


End file.
